Strange World
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: After being knocked out by Dr Drakken, Kim wakes up in a strange and horrifying world, which might actually be the real one.
1. Chapter 1

Kim sighed.. How the hell had Drakken managed to knock her out. Shego she could see, but Drakken? It wasn't even by his vines. Still she was coming around. Hmm how come everything was fuzzy then came Ron's voice "Bon-bon, your glasses."

Kim put the glasses on not even noticing the skin was nowhere as pale as a redheads, but more Latina as if she indeed was the person Ron used _that_ nick-name for.

Drakken's voice came "Mr Rufus, I understand you're happy, but we need to understand where she was before we can do more. I know your concerned about your adoptive sister, but she's had to face a lot, and may have to face still more. Depending upon how she tried to deal with things after her breakdown."

Drakken seemed wrong to her. She wondered why - then she got it. He looked like the old Drew Lipsky. What the hell was going on here? Kim finally caught sight of herself in the mirror, and instead of seeing what she should , she saw something horrifying, her reflection was that of an older version of that High School Evil, Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Welcome Back. I understand you planned to change your name to Kimberly before the breakdown. Would you prefer this or you old one?"

"Kim." she stated. "What's going on here?"

"I think I'll need to call you Bonnie for this." Dr Drakken sighed. "Thanks to the pressures and certain emotional conflicts you were under you had a nervous breakdown, Bonnie. You worked through several of you problems in the dream-world. Dr Golightly's insight were useful to see that I had been working on the wrong area."

"Dr Golightly? Sheila Golightly?" Kim asked, then she sniggered. "No wonder she prefers Shego."

"Look. I would prefer you not to insult my girlfriend. But I need to know what went on while you were in the coma."

As Kim told Dr Lipsky everything that he ought to know about as Dr Drakken, he nodded and looked carefully. This was going to be hard, very hard. While Ms Rockwaller had dealt with most of the problems she had dealing with the the last one was going to be hard.

"The were three things that caused your breakdown. Who you wanted to be, and who you felt you ought to be. This explains the difference between Kim and Bonnie,in your dream-world. Second your denial and guilt about your feelings for your best bud. Third afraid of coming in second. Unfortunately we failed to notice a fourth contributing factor."

"Fourth?"

"Mr Rufus's wife and daughter. You did include them though peripherally, unwilling to accept that you couldn't have the love you wanted, that you were just a sister to him. An important sister, but a sister nonetheless."

Kim gets it. "Yori and Hana."

"And because of his importance to you four versions of Ron Rufus echoed. The artist soul you know he has. The great friend he's been to you, the betrayal you feel, and the fun goof you love."

"Four? I only saw one."

"Josh, Tara, Eric, Ron." Shego stated, "Josh was your first attempt at recovery, but something went wrong. You were still guilty and torn, you still felt your feelings were wrong, and you hadn't truly faced them."

"The embarrassment vanishing plot."

Kim didn't like this at all. This made a certain logical sense. Bonnie had have a _ridiculously_ similar life to her in the real world, but it was just conicidence, not a chimera of the mind. She'd find out how Drakken was pulling this stunt on her if it was the last thing she did.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Dr D.?" What do you think?" Dr Golightly asked.

"Please Shego, let's keep it as professional as we can." Dr Lipsky stated. "She's not certain this is the real world. But she's open to the possibility, though she hasn't even entered shock yet. Me a villain. I'd be no good at it."

"Drakken was useless as well." Sheila teased then more seriously "Still, her friends will be glad to have her back."

"It's Monique I'm most worried about. Her habit of using ridiculous abbreviations and calling Ms Rockwaller..."

"KP. How is she, DD's?"

Ron sighed. "Mon, you did remember we were supposed wait on using that nickname? After all Bon-Bon is recovering and that was the nickname of the self she used to escape from reality. You might have put her recovery back by some time."

"Okay. Sorry, but to me she's _always_ been KP. You know that.

The discussion was load enough to be heard. Kim wasn't too surprised about Monique calling her KP, though it was weird. yet understandable in the rules of this strange hallucination, that Monique was calling her KP. It made sense, only in as much that Monique would be using a ridiculous abbreviation, while Ron called her by her name.

When Monique finally entered she decided to ask why she used KP. the answer was simple, and pure Monique. "Well because you are planning to change your name, you're a Kim (Possible). Thus KP."

Kim sighed. "Dr Lipsky says I'm still blocking memories out. How did we meet?"

"Steel King v. Pain Toe in the case of my BFFL's. Martial Arts tournaments in the case of Yori and Shego. Shego was always your rival. You specifically choose your style to beat her. She's strong and fast, just lacks stamina. But I was shocked when I recognised her as a consultant doctor on the case"

"So meeting Yori?"

"Finalists. You assumed that since she we used a Monkey form like Ron, she was going down hard. Problem was you assumed she used an aggressive acrobatic style. She didn't, instead she used a more defensive style designed to chip away at an opponent while keeping them literally at arms length. She won, Ron was so impressed he asked her out. You were miserable for days after that. I'm not certain whether it was the loss or Ron dating her which hurt more but you were definitely TTFW"

"Even if the memories were intact I probably wouldn't know either." Kim admitted.

"Oh BIF, your coursework. Comparison on the "Monkey" King Gods, their differences and similarities. GIIOTSYP"

"Huh?"

"Got it in on time so you passed."

Well at least this Monique was staying true to the real one, even abbreviating things which she had no need to and would be clearer if she didn't. Kim felt exhausted.

Dr Lipsky sighed. "This has been somewhat trying for you, but you've done far better than I expected. I think you probably need to have a rest. Just remember this is reality."

As Dr Lipsky left the room Kim's mind swam. Then she woke up. Her skin was as pale as it should be. she no longer was wearing glasses. "This is reality. All I have to do is press this button."

The button was pressed and nothing happened.

"I'm sure I caught both members of Team Possible."

Rufus, the naked mole rat, bowed down gesturing to chewed cable. As Shego bore down upon him Kim attacked her.

"Time to go Dr D." Shego picked up Drakken and jumped into the hovercar. Kim was glad to be back in the real world where Ron was her boyfriend not her brother. Eric's similarities to Ron's were enemy action. Tara and Josh's were coincidence. Her repeating themes as mental representations of the same people. - how ridiculous.

The Global justice skycarrier arrived to pick team possible up. As Kim got on board, she talked to Betty Director, being careful to avoid mentioning her dream. She didn't want to have a black mark.

"I'll have to leave soon. WEE's up to something again."

Once Kim and Ron were dropped off. Kim gave the tweebs a fierce hug, managing to surprise them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim sighed. The visit to that land. Still she didn;t really trust Ron. despite his improvements he'd panic - still. "Wade, had the Pan-Dimensional Vortes Inducer been stolen again?"

"No, Kim why do you ask?"

"I entered an incredibly horrifying world."

"Full of monkeys?" Ron asked having crept up behind her. Kim sighed why did Ron only ever show this sort of competence either at crunch points or when it was annoying to his friends?

"No, Ron .Where I was Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Wrong-sick."

"That's just the thing. It _wasn't_ wrong-sick, Which made it _all the more_ horrifying. Still thanks for being concerned."

As Kim collapsed on her bed heard faint words. "Dozed off. Unsurprising really. Our sister always was a loser. I got all the looks." And then a male voice. "While I got all the Brains."

"How did you two get past security?" asked a familiar voice. "Now I advise you to leave, before it finally arrives. I heard that my prize pupil was recovering. She did good work on the Vanara's."

Kim opened here eyes Damn a dream., and placed on the glasses she needed here. This was too weird, Montgomery Fiske, was sitting on her bed and he was obviously not a stone statue. Hold on her work was supposed to be on the Varana King's? Hanuman and Son Wukong were different despite certain similarities. Son Wukong called himself the Great Sage of Heaven, though was only immortal, but not a true god. And Hanuman's power came and went. Ironically this was the basic difference between Monkey Fist and Ron in the real world..

"Didn't realise your twin sibs were that bad." Monty apologised. "If I'd known I'd have referred you to a counsellor."

Kim grimaced. She had missed a second subtle echo. Gemini. Twins were another recurring pattern. And usually fraternal. Kim froze at the realisation that her adventurous life might be a delusion. Only now had the true horror hit her. Kim then stated something which was bound to be true for her and Bonnie. "Too Proud."

"Guess so. Not perfect, but glad to see you're getting better Ms. Rockwaller. Now as much as I'd like to say this was a personal visit, it's professional. And for this it was either me or Mr Barkin. I'm delivering your new coursework. Ms Rockwaller, you're an amazingly resilient young woman. I'm surprised it took you so long to snap with the pressures you were under."

Kim said goodbye to the professor. Then she sighed. This world was getting weirder by the minute, but everything was presented logically. Drakken had obviously been doing some real research this time. Another mental attack and far more subtle than the last time he used it. If Wade had found the PDVI it would have made it clear that this was an alternate reality. This way it meant it was Drakken trying to make her question herself. Not this time. She wouldn't let him succeed. Not this time. The real Ron would come and help her remember who she was. She was sure of it.

This time when the false Dr Lipsky entered, Kim clammed up. She would not let him get away with this. Dr Lipsky wondered what was the problem."What's gone wrong now?"

"You were afraid of this ever since Monique called her KP. Before she was willing to accept us as a reality. Now she thinks Drakken's trying the same sort of mental attack as with Eric." Sheila pointed out.

"So of course she doesn't trust me any more. And I thought she was recovering."

"She was. But her mind will be more comfortable in her dream-world. As you said she faced a lot. And it certainly didn't help her abusers managed to get past security."

"Can't help that if she didn't bother to tell us. Still they won't be allowed in again. All I can say is no wonder she was such a bitch before. Never really knew who she was."

"Still doesn't. But Bonnies's no longer afraid of finding out, and has nearly finished her investigation."

"Ah, the two eternal questions, Shego. 'Who are you?' and 'What do you want?'"

"Nerd." Sheila laughed giving Drew a playful swat.


	4. Chapter 4

Drew looked at Shego. "Here's the difficult part. I think Bonnie's at the crux here. Will letting her out help convince her this is reality or frighten her back into the dreamworld?"

"That's always the question, Drew. But like you, I think she needs something to cling to, she has nothing in this world yet. I think the best thing is to let her out under mild observation. It'll be hard, but familiar surroundings could help her memories back. Her last sessions in the dreamworld let her know she couldn't do everything, and sometimes she'd have to take a back seat. But I think she's as close to ready as she'll ever be."

"Agreed. Time to let her out then. We need to get a third opinion before we do, though."

"De Mentor?" Sheila asks, more a statement than a question. "He's definitely the right person, and has experience with this case. But so far every time we've brought him in Bonnie retreated back into the dreamworld."

Dr Lipsky nods. "If Dr Demenz agrees it's definitely going to be the right thing to do. After all he likes to disagree with me on principle. I just wish he'd realise he isn't teaching any more. But he's damn good in his field."

"So bring him in again?"

"And hopefully this time he won't boast about how successful he is. Unfortunately as you pointed out Bonnie always tends to resist more whenever we've brought him in. But there's no reason not to and plenty of reasons to do so at the moment. If she retreats as usual then she's not ready to leave.."

----

Later that day, Dr Demenz turns up to look at Bonnie. After a quick talk with Kim over her dreamworld., though this time he is careful to avoid those words. Dr Demenz looks at Kim. "So Bonnie, how are you feeling?"

"Confused. Out of my element. Lonely." Kim replied, eyeing her strangely Latina arm. It still weirded her out looking like an older short sighted Bonnie Rockwaller. Which would make sense in this dreamworld. After all that's who she was supposed to be.

After the discussion Demenz leaves. "Her other world is well realised. And as much as I don't think she's ready, your idea is the only way to let her convince herself that _this_ is the real world. I still think you're wrong, but I can't see another solution, Lipsky Since this is the first time she hasn't fought me hard I see why you think it's something that has to be done, despite her being unstable ."

"Dangerous?"

"No. But no driving and she'll have to be accompanied. She needs this. Hopefully we'll find out which way Bonnie will leap.."

----

Kim stretches out. She was finally leaving the walls of this institution. So Drakken had finally finished his expansion pack. Then a voice pipes up, one she didn't want to hear. "Perhaps _this_ is the real world? Doesn't it make _more_ sense in many ways?"

Kim shook her head, her brown tresses reminding her of the strange world she was in. Her glasses didn't help either. The packing had taking a while. But for the moment she was ready. She would find a way out of here. She'd have to play along for now though.

"Come on, Rockwaller-san." Yori stated confusing Kim for a moment until she realised, that was supposed to be her name. And in many ways Yori was fairly traditional. Though not completely, otherwise she'd never have married Ron.

"Aunt Sweetie!" Hana grinned, rushing towards Kim and giving what is for Hana's size a great big Hug.

"Hana." Kim replied hugging her back. "So glad to see you." Kim loses herself playing games with was the same stuff she'd had done last year.

"I thought your memory was blank." Yori asked politely.

Kim understood why Yori was puzzled. In the real world relationships we slightly different, but her emotions seemed to be much the same, at least on her part. "Mostly, But emotional connections seem normal. I hated myself. Both like and resent you. Love Hana as my kid. Love Ron, and n_o, still not as a sibling_, despite trying to _fool myself_ into that."

Yori grimaces.

"_Well you did ask_." Kim pointed out harshly. Kim got angry at herself. She wasn't supposed to be acting like Bonnie.

"Not any more. but we know you'll slip up form time to time." Yori replied to what Kim had thought were unspoken thoughts. "Rufus-san is working hard on a celebratory meal. Busy day. Especially since people will be glad to see you out of this place."

"Ron's cooking is brilliant."

"No Naco's though. I insisted. I know _you_ like them, Bonnie. But they are horribly unhealthy."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim got in the car together with Hana and Yori. She was a bit off compared to what she thought was normal, but if this world was the true one, and she was still a cheerleader, carrying these about would explain why Bonnie had such strength. Still, it was the one thing she had been envious with Bonnie. So why did Bonnie have them and not her, if this was the real world? It could wait, but these were obviously a mistake.

Still, this _was_ the best plan of Drakken's yet. A very convincing world using all of Bonnie's and her similarities including the mutual loathing self or otherwise. Then suddenly something hits Kim:- Felix. His absence would be key she felt (or his presence depending on whether it would be physically possible for him to attend or not) or would there be something different again.

Kim soon arrived at the house. There were a few people about. The curly redhead looked familiar. A little off, but what was familiar about her. "Still not over him. Me neither." The voice was recognisable this time. Kim had been so confused. Just hadn't put it together. "You were right; I always preferred my natural colour. I looked wrong blonde. Odd why did her heart rise at this? It shouldn't. As far as Kim was concerned she was just Bonnie's pet. But didn't Bonnie consider Tara a friend?

"But you _know_ who he's chosen just as well as I do."

Once again Kim's heart plummeted as she saw Ron enter and kiss Yori. This was hard for her to cope with. Still she hoped for a clue on how to get out of this deception. Before she could continue her reverie Ron spoke out interrupting her thoughts, with a relived but also somewhat sad and regretful tone "Unfortunately Felix, couldn't make it. Hospital _again_. But our friend, Bon-Bon, seems to have coped remarkably well. We are glad she's back, and hope to see a lot more of her."

The dinner was lovely, and as Kim chatted she found a weirdly twisted world here. She seemed to have a mix of her own life and Bonnie's. And the plot held together well. Too well. Only fiction has to be believable. Life doesn't.

Kim smiled. This life would be good in many ways, but was it really what she wanted? The answer was no. And why in this world was _she_ the person crushing on Ron, not vice versa? Her voice speaks up "While normally it is the male who crushes on girls close to them, _don't you have siblings_ while Ron is an _only child_, thus you never truly slotted him into brother. But unfortunately for you he easily managed to slot you into sister." Ouch. Drakken was certainly pulling out all the stops. He must be halfway to conquering the world by now, especially since she wasn't in the right place to throw off his game.

Still usually Drakken only got halfway to conquering the world. Despite Drakken being teased so much by the villains, in reality he was extremely dangerous. If Shego and Drakken actually worked properly, their alliance made a lot of sense, Drakken's crazy brilliance, and Shego's cynical practicality meant that _if _they ever managed to listen to each other (And on the occasions _they actually did_) they could be extremely dangerous.

"Bon-bon?"

Kim paused she'd drifted off again. "Yes, Ron. Just trying to align myself with a world I have difficulty with."

This day had been strange, but weirdly despite many of the losses, Kim had enjoyed herself. This was dangerous. She could lose herself in this. Then the voice in the back of her mind spoke up. "Another link you missed, or rather don't want to see Perfection, here you are imperfect and loved. In the other you lives were determined by how perfect you were. Bonnie failed to be perfect enough and was punished. KP managed to be perfect enough and so was rewarded."

"Ouch." Kim thought. She'd find a way to stop Drakken, despit the incredible almost perfect trap she was in.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim grimaced, the party had been enjoyable, and Ron's cooking had been as brilliant and as adaptable as ever. His Part time job was at a huge department store. Not quite the same as Smarty Mart, but petty good with a few sub outlets. Now it was time to go through the pastwith a fine tooth comb, to talk about this , to see where the world was wrong.

Wait, if they were as strongly linked as Kim suspected, it was time to see Yori's grandfather. Now where would he be. Then she though about it. He would probably be Ron's sensei in this world. She also doubted he'd bee so accepting of her as he was in the real one.

"Hello Rockwaller-san." came sensei's voice other the phone. "So recovered somewhat. And with your memory loss, you need to talk to someone outside your immediate family. My granddaughter does let me know what's going on. How about 2.00? Since your off from sports for the moment, and I don;t have any lessons this afternoon."

Later that day, after checking with the world and being accompanied by Tara, as recommended by the 'medical professionals'. Still there she was and there was Ron's sensei.

"Do be aware I can only tell you about a very limited amount. I am a personal sensei, Rockwaller-san, and while we did know of each other, we rarely met. You knew me as Ron's sensei, and I knew you only as Ron's passive-aggressive friend, swinging from building him up to cutting him down."

Kim grimaced, even in the _real_ world she had behaved like that. "Understandable, I suppose. But you were going to tell me about something."

* * *

You'd just beaten Shego in the semifinals and wondered who you were going to face.

You were extremely focused on your next match, some might say obsessed, so you were lost in thought when I entered to talk to my granddaughter. "Pity, I couldn't see her match. Tanaka Yori?. Sounds Asian. Not going enter unless she's supremely confident. After all this is a freestyle competition." Then you noticed me.

"Umm, Sensei -san seems silly since your not my sensei. I'm glad your here, you did say you wanted to see me fight, after all."

"True enough. " I replied. "but I'm not here because of you. My granddaughter is the other finalist. Daughter's daughter, And while I'm am not literally Sensei, it is the nearest you can get to my name.

"Well. That _does_ explain Yori's confidence."

"I wish your friend would put more effort in this. He could become a Monkey Master, Rockwaller-san."

"A monkey master? I hope he doesn't hear that. he behaves like a loser with that word."

* * *

Kim grimaced, she had never called Ron a loser, but then in the back of her mind she heard Bonnie's voice. "I did though, and _not_ because I thought he was incapable. And anyway _which_ one of us _sabotaged_ his efforts at betterment?"

Kim winced at that "Point _taken_."

Once sensei had got Kim's attention back he carried on.

* * *

I was interested in why, your attitude with your best friend seemed weird. so I asked about this. You explained it quite well. "Well, as you know I'm hyper-competitive, but I know if he just put a _little_ more effort him he'll surpass me. So I _want _him to do as well as he can, but _equally_..."

"You hate being beaten. and not the only problem."

Then you continued explaining things about that "Without him I'd be a bigger bitch than I am. I want him, but he doesn't see me that way."

"It is my dishonour to say that though I should wish you luck on that, but I can't, nor more than with the fight." You got really cross at that, You pretended you were not jealous and afraid.

* * *

"I'm too proud for my own good." Kim replied. Still this was at least doing her some good. She and Bonnie had similar faults (that neither wanted to admit too, even though... Oh.)

* * *

You entered the ring both declared you style. Yori declared it as Tai Sheng Pekwar. The problem was both your and her style were both defensive, rather than the offensive version of Drunken Monkey Rufus-san prefers. And her defensive style is less energy intensive. so my granddaughter wore you down. After that, Rufus-san stated you did well. and then asked out my Granddaughter out. she agreed, and then you got really angry, but more a sort of stew in your own juices, rather than violent anger which everyone was relieve about except Rufus-san who had missed the obvious_ again._


End file.
